User talk:Mgrinshpon
Discussion Starts here Welcome to GuildWiki, wipe your feet at the door :D -Gares 17:10, 3 July 2006 (CDT) User talk:Jinx/A/D Unseen Assassin GuildWiki talk:Style and formatting/Builds/archive 4 — Skuld 09:45, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Working on your user space Hi, when you work on your user space, please check the "This is a minor edit" box above the "Save page" button. Otherwise, everyone in the wiki thinks a major edit is being made. All user page edits are minor edits to the wiki. Thanks. --Karlos 16:24, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :Sorry bout that. Won't happen again. --Mgrinshpon 22:03, 30 September 2006 (CDT) Spirit bonding guide Moved that to better reflect it is not a build. You may want to check Spirit bonding guide to see if anything written there in variants is missing in the guide. If not, the variants there could be considerably shortened, with just the link to the guide. --Xeeron 04:59, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :I added anything of value there already, except for 3 ele skills, healing signet, and balanced stance, which is now added. I've tried every skill in that entire variants thing, so I can tell you they all work. Guild Nice catch with the blanking on guild. I've put a Ban request on the IP's user page for you. --JP 08:56, 27 October 2006 (CDT) color templates in main namespace Before creating more articles, please take a look at GuildWiki_talk:Style_and_formatting#Profession_Colors and GuildWiki:Sandbox/colortest2. A concensus should be reached on which colors to use - I really don't want to see an edit war of everyone trying for their favorite. Until then, probably best to keep your color selections in your namespace. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:23, 3 January 2007 (CST) :BTW: I had posted at GuildWiki_talk:Community_Portal#Profession_colors that I wanted to re-start the conversation on trying to standardize on profession colors (or at least on ranges of colors). As you showed an interest in this earlier, I wasn't sure if you wanted to review it and voice your opinions at GuildWiki_talk:Style_and_formatting/Profession_Colors#Re-open_discussion. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:27, 5 January 2007 (CST) "Don't use the Gem icon" -campaign Hi, you are part of the campaign. I've made a change and decided to leave the heart icon out of the campaign, allowing others to use it freely. The official user box has also been changed to reflect the change. -- (talk) 01:00, 12 January 2007 (CST) Image copyright problem with Image:Internet Explorer.gif Thank you for uploading Image:Internet Explorer.gif. However, it currently is missing information on its copyright status. Guild Wiki takes copyright very seriously. It may be deleted soon, unless we can determine the license and the source of the image. If you know this information, then you please add a copyright tag to the image description page. Thanks again for your cooperation. 84.13.251.42 05:14, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :Yep, I'll do it during school (later today, around 12 EST) --Mgrinshpon 06:41, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::Done. I think that's sufficient. If not, let me know what you think would be best to pasted on there since Guildwiki doesn't have the Template:Non-free logo --Mgrinshpon 07:25, 3 May 2007 (CDT) copy do you mind if i copy hide show from your page i really like that plz put a message on my page if you don't like me to do it--Fox007 15:45, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :Oh, of course, but I was not the creator of that. It was Jonny5v who made it. As this is a wiki, all content is free to be copied I believe. Also, please include a link to your userpage and talk page in your signature. Thanks, and have a good day! --Mgrinshpon 15:48, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ::i have been busy now by copying the show/hide thing but i just can't get i like that on your page so can you plz help me with it? User:Fox007 11:45, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :::See User:Mgrinshpon/Jonny5v Frame and User:Mgrinshpon/General Info/Standard to see how I integrated this into my page. --Mgrinshpon 14:21, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Link Just saw your link to Earth and Beyond, I admit I'd never heard of it before but it sounded quite interesting. I used to love the original TIE Fighter and I've been hoping for years to see a really good multiplayer space combat game. I played a fair bit of Freelancer when it came out but it never felt quite right. Pity I found out about Earth and Beyond three years after it finished up! I wonder if there's anything on the horizon though? --Xasxas256 19:42, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :I WISH. I found some of my former guildies across the MMO universe. I found one by luck in WoW, and a few in EVE. I met one in Auto Assault too. I would say it was even better than Guildwars, but as it's gone, Guildwars is numero uno for now. I miss those days... *sad reminiscing look to the sky, even though I'm in a house with a roof* --Mgrinshpon 20:25, 23 May 2007 (CDT) ::Errr I think we're whimsically reminiscing about different things here. See I just read this which makes me sad, such a great gaming genre, consigned to the scrapheap. There's a few Aussies (I primarily play with Aussie people because I'm normally in Aussie guilds and guest people in a similar timezone) I do miss although some of them drop in to the ANZGW Vent server, which people use for other games like WoW because it's so quick :) --Xasxas256 22:23, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :::You should take a look at X3 The Reunion on Steam then. I have a feeling you'll like it. --Mgrinshpon 07:21, 24 May 2007 (CDT) Code Assistance :D Awesome page, could you please send me the character area code though?? Want to make a page like that for my characters also but soo bad at code =( Experienced 01:32, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :Coding on my page is ridiculously confusing. I would recommend you look at User:Helena to get a beginner's grasp of wikicode. It's a nice, simple design, very newbie friendly, and it's how my userpage started out. In fact, it's the way most complicated userpages on this wiki started out. My page has evolved into what it is today from that. As you see fancy pieces of code, try integrating them. Make a page called User:Experienced/Sandbox to test your ideas and then once you have integrated the code in a functional manner, you're good to go! Remember to credit the original author! --Mgrinshpon 12:00, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Gaile Vandalism Oh my. Please. Marry me. 86.149.149.209 07:29, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :Some other time. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 09:27, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::I advise you to please remove the link to the vandalism from your userpage. Ever since it was posted there have been many anons posting the same vandalism on that page. Thank you.--marcopolo47 12:07, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :::Lol, ok. I wasn't aware it was an issue or that people actually visited my userpage. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 16:13, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Sig It's driving me mad. I don't think I have the coding or whatever crap is used to process those characters... all I see are squares. -- Nova -- ( ) 19:09, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :It works in IE7 or Firefox or Opera. Just use Windows update. Also, I don't post here much, only on PvXwiki and sometimes on official wiki. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 19:13, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::Official WIki!!! BLASPHEMY!!! -- Nova -- ( ) 19:05, 30 July 2007 (CDT) how do i make a subpage can u tell me how or wat to click on to make one.69.154.21.98 22:49, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :What do you mean by a subpage? --Gimmethegepgun 22:50, 31 July 2007 (CDT) for my build section.. i keep getting my talk page instead of a blank one for my build.69.154.21.98 22:56, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :User: / —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 22:57, 31 July 2007 (CDT) where does that go.69.154.21.98 22:59, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Well, say I decided to make the page User:Mgrinshpon/Im awesome and everyone knows it. I would make the link and click it to go to that page at which point, I may start editing it. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 23:06, 31 July 2007 (CDT) tyvm~!~!~!~ ur great and btw i love ur user page u did an awesome job wit it.69.154.21.98 23:10, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :Thank you! And also, you may want to log in there or the admins will delete that page you made. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 23:16, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Get off PvX and heroway now. Rawrawr Dinosaur 09:22, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Me and why I'm special Why am i not on your friends list :( Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:20, 3 August 2007 (CDT)